1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to controlled text authoring systems and methods for language learning.
2. Description of Related Art
The composition of short essays by students is a classical tool of language learning courses such as second-language learning courses. However, these activities presuppose the availability of a teacher who is completely fluent in the second language being learned. Current automated tools for interactive language learning can not compete with a human teacher in the tasks of grading and correcting free-text compositions. While spell checkers can provide some help to the student, grammar checkers are at best good enough only to provide warnings of possible misuse. However, even when the warnings are limited to a sentence and to syntactic, as opposed to semantic, aspects, grammar checkers do not provide reliable automatic corrections.